L & V : Chasseurs de monstres
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Lyla et Val sont un duo de chasseurs de monstres pour le moins...Original. Entre la fixation sur les vierges de Val et la force monstreuse de Lyla, les dégâts ont tendance à les suivre...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bon, normalement c'était posté sur un double compte pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas lire quelque chose sans rapport avec APH mais on me l'a bloqué donc...C'ets un cross over de pleins de creepypasta, personnages de film d'horreur, où les persos principaux sont Lyla et Val, des chasseurs de monstres. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Je suis une personne très calme. Je garde toujours la tête froide. Mon sérieux n'a pas d'égal.

- Hmhm.

- Je me bats avec un sabre japonais, un katana.

- Hmhm. Vous avez du sang de monstre en vous ?

- Dieu m'en garde, non ! Mes parents étaient des humains tous les deux !

- Hmhm. Bien, bien, bien…Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir un chasseur de monstres ?

- Pour éradiquer cette race dangereuse de la planète !

- Oh, quelle ambition. Bien, vous venez de passer la première épreuve de l'examen. La seconde se trouve derrière cette porte.

Le jeune homme observa ladite porte, intrigué. La première épreuve de l'examen n'était donc que des questions ? Alors en quoi consistait la seconde épreuve ?

- Derrière cette porte se trouve quelque chose que vous devez combattre pour nous montrer vos aptitudes. N'ayez pas peur de la tuer, ce n'est qu'un monstre.

Il acquiesça. En tendant l'oreille, il entendait des grognements et quelque chose gratter la porte. Qu'était-ce ? Un loup-garou ? Un changelin, peut-être ? Un vampire ? Ou quelque chose de pire encore ?

Son guide sortit un lourd trousseau de clefs et déverrouilla la porte. L'aspirant à l'examen se tendit, prêt à se battre.

Mais la chose recula sitôt la porte ouverte. C'était une jeune fille. Elle se déplaçait à quatre pattes, tel un singe, et de la bave coulait au coin de sa lèvre. Le jeune homme déglutit. Il n'aimait pas se battre contre des monstres à l'apparence humaine. Mais il supposait que ça faisait parti du test.

Le visage du monstre était couvert de longs cheveux violets visqueux et on pouvait voir deux yeux rouges comme le sang. Des vêtements déchirés et un grognement perpétuel. Un monstre dans toute sa splendeur.

Le jeune homme dégaina son katana et se mit en garde. Son adversaire se redressa sur deux jambes, les bras ballants. Un immense sourire déchirait ce visage qui aurait pu être celui d'une jolie jeune femme.

Soudain, le monstre fonça sur lui. Trop surpris par sa vitesse, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se traîne, il ne put éviter le violent coup de poing qui lui fracassa la pommette. Son corps heurta un des murs de la pièce et il dut rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le coude de son adversaire. D'accord. Calme. Elle avait la rapidité d'une humaine bien entraînée mais une force…Sans nom. Son visage le faisait souffrir. Mais pas le temps de se reposer, déjà la jeune fille lui sautait à nouveau dessus dans un cri de rage. D'un habile coup de sabre, il lui trancha le flanc, lui tirant un cri et une injure. La violette recula en se tenant la taille, poussant des grognements.

- L'épreuve se termine quand vous dites que vous abandonnez. Si vous êtes en fâcheuse posture mais que vous refusez d'abandonner, elle aura tous les droits de vous bouffer.

- Owiiii…Bouffer…Je veux te bouffer…souffla le monstre d'une voix rauque.

L'aspirant à l'examen déglutit. Il était encourageant ce type. Mais il allait gagner ! Ce n'était pas un monstre de pacotille qui allait se dresser sur son chemin !

- Bon, fini la plaisanterie ! lança-t-il pour se donner du courage.

- T'as raison, arrêtons de plaisanter, je vais t'éclater ! lui rétorqua son adversaire.

Le jeune homme fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Le monstre avait une voix parfaitement humaine ! La jeune fille en profita et le plaqua au sol, lui enfonçant son genou dans le ventre et brisant violemment son poignet, envoyant valser son katana.

- Perdu, déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Je n'ai pas encore abandonné !

- Ca va pas tarder !

L'aspirant voulut se débattre mais le monstre lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. Puis dans le bras. La cuisse. Elle se mit à le rouer de violents coups sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre.

A bout de forces, il céda et crie un « J'ABANDONNE ! » désespéré.

La jeune fille se releva avec un grand sourire et l'autre, son guide, haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, tu as échoué à la deuxième épreuve. Tout doux, Lyla.

Le monstre s'était remis à grogner et à baver. Avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je fais bien le monstre, hein !

- Ce…Ce n'était pas un monstre ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je te présente Lyla Plouhinec, une des plus médiocres élèves de l'Académie.

- Eh ! Comment ça médiocre ?! C'est la note de vie scolaire qui fait baisser ma moyenne !

- Et l'histoire, et la géographie, et les biographies, et la sorcellerie…

- Je suis fille de Colosse, moi ! Ca fait pas de sorcellerie ces bêtes là !

- Que…les interrompit l'aspirant.

Le jeune homme et la jeune fille stoppèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers l'aspirant. Le pauvre potentiel élève semblait perdu.

- Vous avez dit qu'elle était…Fille de colosse… ?

- Moui. Mon père, du moins. Mon père était un de ces colosses de six mètres de haut. Ma mère était humaine. Et la grande question de mon existence restera à jamais : MAIS COMMENT ILS ONT FAIT POUR ME FAIRE ?! Attends, mais t'imagines, si tout est proportionnel, le service trois pièces du colosse il doit faire presque la taille de l'humaine ! T'imagines, ça doit déchirer et…

- Merci, Lyla, pour tes existentielles questions sur ta conception. Je suppose que tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit dans une Académie de chasseurs de monstres en étant elle-même à moitié monstre. Mais tu sais, c'est le cas de presque tous les élèves. Je suis moi-même un espèce de truc. Un fils de vampire et d'une mi-sirène mi-humaine. Je suis un drôle de truc, on va dire. Avoir du sang de monstre, c'est être plus fort, au fond, c'est donc bien plus pratique. Tu as pu le remarquer quand tu as combattu Lyla. Tu as vu cette force ? Demain tu ne te lèveras pas tant tu seras couvert de bleus !

Le jeune aspirant acquiesça, hésitant. Il était vrai qu'à présent qu'il le regardait, son guide avait des airs de monstre…Les yeux rouges ne voulaient rien dire, évidemment, nombre d'humains avaient d'étranges couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux, mais les siens…Brillaient d'un étrange lueur. De longs cheveux noirs je jais qui retombaient sur une nuque pâle…Oui, ses origines vampires se voyaient, lorsqu'on y prêtait attention. Par contre, la fille…Elle n'était pas grande comme un colosse, au contraire, elle était même plutôt petite. Peut-être avait-elle seulement hérité de la force monstrueuse de ces monstres-là.

- …Je vois…J'ai donc échoué à la seconde épreuve …Et la première ? Je sais que le règlement indique qu'on peut repasser l'examen plus tard si on a réussi la première épreuve.

- Tu l'as échoué lamentablement ! déclara le brun en souriant.

- Que…Mais pourquoi ? C'était de simples questions, non… ?

- Exact. D'après ta description, tu es une personne tout à fait saine d'esprit. Complètement humain. En fait, tu es le contraire des monstres. Encore mieux, tu es le PARFAIT contraire des creepypastas. Sauf que ça ne va pas du tout. Comment veux-tu les traquer, les chasser si tu ne peux te mettre à leur place ? Donc, désolé, mais tu as échoué. A l'Académie, on a tous...Notre petit grain de folie. Un gros grain pour certaines.

- Va te faire voir par des pigeons grecs.

- C'est pas mon problème si tu te sens visé.

- Mais…

Le jeune homme se tortilla un peu, visiblement gêné. Evidemment, il allait devoir rentrer chez lui et annoncer qu'il avait lamentablement échoué parce qu'il était trop sain d'esprit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez de…Fou.

- Lyla est…Comment expliquer…Outre son mauvais caractère elle…

- Dès que j'ai un couteau entre les pattes je deviens complètement tarée ! déclara joyeusement ladite tarée.

- J'ai une cicatrice comme preuve. Quant à moi…J'ai une singulière attirance pour les…Vierges. Je n'arrive à boire que des sangs de vierges, hommes ou femmes, et je le sens au goût. Puis y'a d'autres petits détails qui font de nous de drôles de bêtes. Tu es trop…Normal. Tente une carrière d'électricien. Un petit choc électrique te rendra peut-être un peu plus apte. On te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie.

Lyla râla qu'il le raccompagnerait tout seul parce qu'elle avait mal et voulait aller à l'infirmerie. Val roula des yeux et la laissa aller en marmonnant qu'elle devrait avoir la régénération automatique comme lui, ce serait plus pratique. Surtout qu'elle était toujours la première à foncer dans le tas contre les monstres et finissait toujours couverte de blessures.

La jeune fille se tint la hanche en jurant. Elle n'avait pas fait attention et s'était pris un bon coup de katana. Ca saignait vraiment beaucoup…Elle espérait ne pas s'évanouir dans le couloir avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Argh. Ce serait toute une réputation de dure à cuire qui serait à l'eau, là.

- Hey, Lyla ! Comment ça…Euh, tu saignes.

- Bien, Haru, tu as gardé ton sens de l'observation légendaire, persifla-t-elle.

Ledit Haru rigola en rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière, ses yeux dorés brillaient de malice. Beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il était le frère de Val à cause de leurs cheveux noirs (bien que ceux d'Haru soient bien plus longs que ceux du demi-vampire) et de leur sens de l'humour basé sur l'ironie. Mais leurs yeux différaient, ceux de Val étant rouges et ceux de l'autre, dorés, ainsi que leur couleur de peau. Haru était un demi-loup-garou, lui, et avait grandi dans le sud, lui donnant une peau délicieusement dorée qui faisait baver les jeunes filles.

- Arno, Harry et Arès ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Arno m'a lâchement abandonné pour aller faire la sieste, Harry révise et Arès…Euh…Il doit être en train de faire une connerie dont lui seul a le secret. Puis tu sais, ils ont beau être mes frangins, je les comprend pas toujours. Encore qu'Arno ça va, on est jumeaux et c'est un loup comme moi, je le capte à peu près. Mais alors Harry, ses manies de vampire et Arès et ses trucs bizarres de changelin…Pfr, ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Tu allez où comme ça ; à te vider joyeusement de ton sang ? Tu étais en mission avec Val ?

- Nan…Mais le directeur nous a demandé de faire passer son examen à un potentiel petit nouveau…Val s'est occupé de la première partie plus « psychologique » et moi de la suite. Le type se battait avec un katana et…Voilà. Une seconde d'inattention et sprotch. Et si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Je vais t'y emmener !

Sans écouter ses protestations, le loup-garou la prit dans ses bras pour la porter et se mit à marcher en lui racontant sa journée. Malgré le fait qu'il soit…Envahissant parfois, Lyla adorait le loup-garou et sa fratrie. A vrai dire, « fratrie » n'était pas le bon mot, son seul véritable frère étant Arno, son jumeau aux yeux rouges. Harry, l'aîné, et Arès, le cadet, étaient plutôt des frères adoptifs. Mais bon, après tout, quelle importance que les liens du sang…

Finalement, Haru passa la porte de l'infirmerie avec un joyeux « Bonjour ! ». L'infirmière, une jeune femme portant un masque de carnaval doré sur les yeux, soupira en voyant Lyla et l'installa sur un lit.

- Allons bon, mademoiselle Plouhinec, que s'est-il ENCORE passé ? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais votre coéquipier ici alors que je vous y vois plus de trois fois par semaine !

- Parce que c'est un planqué de vampire qui a une régénération automatique…

Elle était vraiment de mauvaise foi. C'était sûrement beaucoup plus parce que Val réfléchissait un minimum avant de se lancer dans le combat. Et puis, il était bon en sorcellerie, lui. Mais Lyla n'était pas quelqu'un de bien délicat et lorsqu'elle se battait, c'était au corps à corps. Leur duo, en ce sens, était étonnant car la plupart des filles de l'Académie excellaient en magie et autres arts minutieux tandis que les garçons se démarquaient plus en sport. Puis il y avait les très bons, qui réussissaient dans toutes les matières et finissaient généralement par s'en aller vers une plus prestigieuse école.

Avec un soupir, l'infirmière remonta le tee-shirt vert de Lyla pour désinfecter sa plaie, habituée à devoir soigner ce genre de blessures. Lorsque les élèves rentraient de missions et qu'ils avaient surévalués leurs niveaux. Combien d'élève pouvait prétendre n'avoir jamais pris une mission de rang C en sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient déjà du mal à celles de rang D ? Mais bon, tout pour se faire mousser. Ou être suicidaire. Ou encore vouloir voir à peu près ce qui les attendrait lors de l'examen final où les jurés balancent sans scrupules leurs élèves dans des missions de rang A pour les évaluer.

Et encore, heureusement qu'aucune mission S ou pire encore, X, n'étaient affichées sur leur tableau de missions. Sinon, il y aurait toujours des crétins pour vouloir se faire mousser en partant à la poursuite du Slenderman, de Jeff the Killer ou de Laughing Jack et généralement revenir dans un colis poste en petits morceaux coupés très fins.

* * *

Lyla : Premier chapitre et je suis déjà dézinguée ! Ben voyons ! BEN VOYONS ! Ca fait trois ans que je supporte tes conneries et que je souffre ! J'en ai marre, je veux un congé !

T'en as un. Depuis Août, je n'ai fait souffrir que mes régions. Et tu peux demander à Stefan, c'est véridict. Alors tu vas reprendre du service ma grosse.

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le second chapitre, merci à vous de me lire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

- M'man, j'suis rentrée !

Lyla accrocha sa veste rouge et noire dans l'entrée et se pencha pour se déchausser de ses bottes noires. Mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et entra dans le salon chaussée.

- M'man ?

- Ah, désolé, Lyla, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver !

- Oh, ben c'est la première fois qu'on me dit qu'on ne m'entend pas !

- Tu es comme ton père, on sait toujours où tu es…

- Faut dire que lui il fait six mètres. Mais un jour, je grandirais moi aussi ! Parce que un mètre cinquante-sept pour une fille de colosse…Erf…C'est pas génial.

Sa mère rit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front. La jeune fille n'osa pas l'étreindre. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un élan de tendresse pour quelqu'un, cette personne avait fini à l'hôpital avec quatre côtes brisées.

Gabriëlle Plouhinec, sa mère, était une chasseuse de monstres talentueuse. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun talent particulier dû à des gênes hors du commun, elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Mais elle avait été élevée à la dure et possédait de solides acquis en combat rapproché et avec des armes. Malgré sa force inhumaine, Lyla n'avait jamais réussi à la battre. Et puis, avec Val, elle ne pouvait boucler que des missions de rang D tandis que Gabriëlle prenait sans hésiter les missions de rang A. Pas S ou X, cependant, elle n'était pas une légende comme certains chasseurs qui faisaient briller d'admiration les yeux des enfants et baver les jeunes filles (ou jeunes hommes).

- Je vais aller voir papa, tu viens avec moi, m'man ?

- Non, désolé, je dois finir le repas. Mais apportes-lui le journal en même temps, tu veux ?

- Ouaip !

Lyla s'empara du journal et récupéra sa veste avant de sortir en courant. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en observant sa ville. Autrefois, elle s'appelait Coutances, ou un truc comme ça. A présent, elle ne s'appelait plus. Les villes peu importantes n'avaient plus de nom. Depuis le Renversement.

Le Renversement était la cause de la création de toutes ces écoles de chasseurs de monstres. Qu'était-ce que le Renversement ? Simplement le chaos. Le monde des monstres, des Creepypasta, de tous ces tueurs en série qui n'avaient jamais rien eu d'humain, qui s'était « renversé » sur le monde des hommes, déversant ses créatures terrifiantes sur les continents. Ce fut un massacre. Abominable. La race humaine se fit presque exterminée.

Un homme se présenta. Il prétendit pouvoir sauver le monde. Il demanda juste à ce que lui soit confiée la jeunesse humaine. Tous ces garçons et ces filles capables de saisir les armes et de se battre. Au bord du gouffre, les gouvernements acceptèrent et firent aveuglement confiance à cet homme.

Il entraîna ces adolescents d'une manière que personne ne sut. Ils n'exterminèrent pas les monstres. Ils érigèrent simplement une barrière de terreur. Les monstres réalisèrent que les humains avaient eux aussi des crocs. Et qu'ils savaient s'en servir.

L'homme qui les avait tous sauvé disparut sans laisser de trace, sans laisser de nom. Les adolescents encore vivants furent rendus au monde. Sans mémoire. Ne se rappelant même plus du visage de ce type avec qui ils avaient vécu.

Qui était leur sauveur ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi les avait-il aidés ? Etait-il seulement humain ? Ca, jamais personne ne le saura.

Afin d'éviter un nouveau massacre, le gouvernement mis en place diverses écoles de de chasseurs de monstres pour faire régner un peu d'ordre. Bien sûr, il existe encore des lieux de « non-droit » où y entrer est signer son arrêt de mort. Des lieux dits « hantés » où tous les chasseurs de monstres ayant tenté de faire le ménage s'étaient retrouvés massacrés.

- TAXI !

La voiture pila en voyant Lyla lui faire de grands gestes. Elle lâcha un rapide bonjour et s'installa derrière.

- Le quartier des géants, s'iou plaît.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et se mit en route.

Certains monstres avaient accepté de cohabiter paisiblement avec les humains et vivaient parmi eux, exerçaient des métiers et pouvaient parfois se montrer très utiles du fait de leurs capacités particulières. Evidemment, il restait d'irréductibles humains persuadés que la race entière des monstres devait disparaître. Des cons, quoi.

Les écoles de chasseurs de monstres n'avaient pas pour vocation d'exterminer tous les monstres. Non, seulement les « fous ». Ceux qui nuisaient au reste du monde. Et les Creepypasta…Ce terme englobait de manière générale les monstres les plus redoutables…Des fois…Des humains ayant pété une durite. Parmi les plus célèbre, Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, Freddy Krueger, Jason, Laughing Jack…Peu d'entre eux avaient été éliminés. Le très célèbre Jack the Ripper, revenu du royaume des monstres, avait été capturé et exécuté. Mais il était un des seuls à être passé sous le couperet de cette guillotine si spéciale pouvant tuer n'importe quoi. La mission des chasseurs, s'ils ne pouvaient tuer leur cible, était de la ramener afin qu'elle soit exécutée.

- Voilà mam'zelle.

Lyla paya rapidement le chauffeur avant de descendre du taxi, levant la tête pour voir les numéros des maisons. Ce quartier n'était pas celui des géants pour rien…Du fait de leur taille imposante, les titans, géants et autres colosses voulant cohabiter avec les humains avaient dû construire des quartiers spéciaux adaptés à leur taille. Elle chercha la rue des colosses, les plus petits de ces spécimens (une moyenne de sept mètres de haut pour douze chez les géants et quinze chez les titans). Après avoir déambulé quelques instants, se démontant le cou pour lire les numéros sur les portes d'entrées de huit mètres, elle trouva enfin le numéro onze et s'approcha en soupirant. La sonnette « normale » était évidemment trop haute et celle mise en place pour les gens de petite taille (de taille normale, oui !) était cassée.

Elle n'y était absolument pour rien. Non, non, absolument pas.

…

Elle n'avait qu'à sonner correctement, cette stupide sonnette.

Afin de se faire entendre, elle tapa à la porte, essayant d'éviter de la briser. Le bois, c'était fragile. Au bout d'un certain nombre de coups, elle entendit le pas si…léger de son père (quoique, comparé à celui des titans, son père était une ballerine) et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colosse de six mètres observa quelques instants autour de lui, secouant ses cheveux noris et scrutant l'horizon de ses yeux rouges. Avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait personne.

- PAPA JE SUIS LA !

Le colosse se stoppa et baissa les yeux avant de lâcher un rire pour s'accroupir et tendre ses mains pour qu'elle aille dedans. L'idée ne se fit pas prier, s'accrochant aux doigts de son père alors qu'il la levait à sa hauteur.

- Ma fifille !

- CHUCHOTE !

- Oups, pardon. (il baissa la voix) Tu vas bien ?

- Impec' ! Avec Val', on a fait passer l'exam' à un type et il a dû se battre avec moi…Il était pas assez bon, MOUHAHAHAHA ! Bon, il m'a cisaillé le flanc…

- Tu as trop confiance en ta force, Lyla…Il te faudrait un peu de stratégie…

- La stratégie, ça me donne mal au crâne. Je suis une barbare et fière de l'être ! Le stratège, c'est Val. Moi, je suis la brute de décoffrage !

Patrick, le colosse, eut un sourire désespéré et caressa le haut de la tête de sa fille du bout du doigt. Lyla répondit à cette marque d'affection en lui embrassant la main, souriante.

- C'est dommage que tu sois trop grand pour vivre avec maman et moi et nous trop petits pour ta maison…Ah, tiens, le journal ! Ils ont arrêté l'édition géante pour quelques semaines à cause de problèmes à l'imprimerie, je te fais la lecture ?

- Je t'en prie, ma fille, fais donc.

- Alors…En gros titres…

Confortablement installée au creux de la paume de son colosse de père, la chasseuse de monstres lut le journal à haute voix, commentant les actes des crétins qui avaient disparus (à tout jamais) dans les méandres de la ville de Silent Hill en pensant pouvoir affronter cette ville monstrueuse, ou bien les derniers petits idiots assez stupides pour se juger à la hauteur de grandes creepypastas. Juger de l'inutilité de savoir que le couple d'un des membres du gouvernement commençait à flancher. Non, sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait…

Constatant que le soleil déclinait, son journal étant fini de toute manière, Lyla se redressa et s'étira.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, sinon m'man va m'attendre pour manger. Tu manges quoi, toi, ce soir ?

- Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir.

- Bon, bonne soirée p'pa !

Le colosse sourit en frottant à nouveau les cheveux de sa fille avant de la reposer au sol. Lyla observa la route en se disant que rentrer en courant la mettrait en appétit.

* * *

- Oùlà, Val, t'as une sale tête ! Tu as l'air crevé !

- Mon père…Tu sais que c'est un vampire pure souche, lui ?

- Ouaip.

- Donc, il vit la nuit. Et il rêêêêve que je sois un vrai vampire comme lui. Alors il m'a forcé à rester éveillé toute la nuit pour essayer de m'habituer à un rythme de vie de vampire…Je crois que je vais dormir en cours…Surtout que c'est stupide, comment pourrais-je vivre la nuit ? En tant que demi-vampire, il me manque deux-trois facultés comme…Voir dans le noir ! T'imagines ? Le vampire…A la lampe torche !

- Ce serait original, tu me diras ! Déjà que tu es un vampire qui passe deux heures dans son bain !

- Sinon ma peau se dessèche à cause de mes gênes de sirène.

Lyla ricana, se moquant de lui, et se mit à chanter des chansons stupides sur l'océan et les poissons. Val soupira et lui donna une claque derrière la tête avant d'entrer dans le hall de leur Académie. Il était immense, évidemment, certains élèves ayant des dimensions…Impressionnantes. Un fils de colosse et d'humain, comme Lyla, avait réussi sa croissance, lui, et mesurait cinq bons mètres. En face d'eux se dressait un immense panneau d'affichage pour toutes les informations, professeurs absents, cours déplacés ou sorties scolaires. Sur le côté, un mur entier servait à afficher les missions. Les plus proches de l'entrée étaient les plus simples. Celles du fond, les rangs A.

- Eh, y'a un truc sur le panneau.

En effet, un immense « IMPORTANT » rouge ornait le panneau d'affichage, accompagné d'une annonce. Ils s'approchèrent pour pouvoir lire.

- Importante réunion à quinze heures, tout le monde dans le self… Allons bon. La dernière fois qu'on a eu une réunion importante balancée à l'arrache, comme ça, on nous avait informé qu'un changelin fou s'était introduit dans l'établissement en prenant l'apparence d'un élève.

- Ouais…C'était chiant de le trouver.

Val acquiesça et observa sa montre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils durent aller à leur premier cours de la matinée, au fond de la classe comme dans biens d'autres cours. La salle était couverte de fiches ornées des visages de célèbres chasseurs de Creepypastas ou de Creepypastas elles-mêmes. Le cours de Biographie. Ou comment apprendre la vie de tas de gens afin de connaître leurs points forts et points faibles.

Le demi-vampire s'endormit discrètement, caché derrière son manuel, alors que Lyla guettait pour le réveiller au cas où leur professeur se dirigeait vers eux.

Les heures défilèrent, marquées par deux heures de sport intensif, une heure de biologie (leur prof' était un maniaque de la dissection…) et un repas bien mérité. Ils durent ensuite supporter le cours de sorcellerie où Lyla échouait constamment, donnant des cheveux blancs à leur professeur. Enfin, l'heure de la réunion arriva. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et les trois cents élèves de l'Académie se dirigèrent vers le self où les attendaient leur principale , une femme un peu ronde serrée dans son tailleur.

- Hum, tout le monde est là ?

Un vague « ouiiii » lui répondit.

- Hum. Et bien, si je vous ai demandé de vous rassembler, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle terrible à vous apprendre. L'an dernier, un changelin s'était introduit chez nous. Cette fois-ci, c'est pire. Nous sommes sûrs et certains, qu'une Creepypasta a réussi à franchir nos barrières magiques, sûrement aidé par un tiers, et se trouve parmi nous. Nous ignorons laquelle. Nous vous recommandons la prudence la plus extrême. Si vous vous retrouvez en face de cette creepypasta, peu importe laquelle c'est, ne jouez pas au héros. Fuyez pour vos vies. Nous allons engager un chasseur expert en attendant. Merci de votre attention.

* * *

Lyla : Et c'est à vous de deviner ce qui va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule !

Review ? :3


End file.
